Told You So
by Louey06
Summary: During story time at the Burrow little Ginny Weasley announces she will marry Harry Potter, a few of her brothers are a bit doubtful.


**Disclaimer:All the characters are from the Harry Potter series which belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Story time at the B urrow was a favorite event for all. No matter how old they got, all the kids still enjoyed it. Bill was the teller of the story of course. Charlie had once decided to tell a story but the catastrophic results had given poor Ginny nightmares for weeks.

So, fifteen year old Bill sat in the living room, his youngest siblings circled around him. Charlie, at thirteen, was pretending not to pay any attention to the story, he was 'too cool' for such things. However it was easy to see that his ear was cocked in his elder brothers direction so he could hear the tale as well. Percy, now being almost eleven, was almost too old for stories as well, but he said that he was there for 'educational purposes' because Bill may have some sort of truth in his story.

The twins, Fred and George, were on the floor around Bill, being seven they could listen to a story without worrying about what it may do to their reputation. Next to them sat five year old Ron, he listened avidly to the story sure every word his brother spoke was the law he must live by. And next to him sat the littlest Weasley of all, Ginny. She was 4 years old and listened with just the same intensity as Ron.

"..And then Princess Ginevra had no idea what to do. She was surrounded by evil Death Eaters, and You-Know-Who was bound to show up at any moment." Bill said dramatically as he drew out the scene for his siblings.

"She'll be okay right Bill? Right?" Ginny asked desperately.

George scoffed, "Of course she will Ginny. What sort of story would it be if the bad people won? Right Bill?" He asked with just a little hesitation.

"We won't find out unless you be quiet." Percy said in annoyance. His sibling were not very good at keeping quiet during story time and it annoyed him to no end.

"Anyway," Bill continued, "Princess Ginevra was completely surrounded. She had no means of escape."

"What about her wand?" Fred interrupted, "Couldn't she use that?"

"Her wand was," Bill started thinking quickly, "her wand was taken by the Death Eaters and she didn't know how to do wandless magic."

"Oh. That makes sense." Fred conceded, "Continue."

"So, just as it looked like the end was near, the Princess's savior arrived. Harry Potter had come to save the day!" Bill said dramatically. "He flew in on a Hippogriff and began attacking the evil Death Eaters."

All six of the other Weasleys hung on his words as he described the epic battle that ensued. Ginny was constantly gasping as The Princess became even more in danger. Fred and George's eyes widened as the Death Eaters got in a few good hits. And Ron finally sighed in relief when the Death Eaters were defeated.

"..Then Harry Potter picked up Princess Ginevra and allowed her to ride away with him on his Hippogriff, and the lived happily ever after." Bill finished with a flourish.

"Congratulations Bill, you just retold the same story you've been telling since Ron was two." Charlie teased playfully.

"At least I have yet to make anyone cry with _my _stories." Bill retorted.

"That was one time! I just got a bit carried away, I didn't intend for the dragon to eat Ginny, it just ended up working out that way." Charlie replied crossly.

"Sure it did." Bill said grinning as he stood up off the floor stretching.

"You know what." Ginny said suddenly, interrupting her brothers banter. "I'm going to marry Harry Potter someday."

All her brothers laughed at the idea, "you marry Harry Potter?" George asked through his laughter.

"Yeah, and I'll marry Auntie Muriel!" Fred added.

"It's not funny! I will marry him and then I'll be laughing at you." She said pompously.

Bill grinned at his sister fondly, "I think you'll definitely marry Harry Potter when you grow up."

"Is she going to?" Charlie snickered, "I suggest she meets him first though."

"Have some faith in her Charlie. She'll be going to Hogwarts with him probably. He's only a year older then her. Same age as Ron."

"See, Bill knows I'm right." Ginny said grinning affectionately at her eldest brother. "Ron will introduce me to him when they go to Hogwarts together. Right Ron?"

"Sure, when I become Harry Potter's best friend you'll be the first to know." Ron said solemnly.

Ginny gave him a dazzling smile and Charlie rolled his eyes at both of them. "I bet you five sickles you will never marry Harry Potter."

"Fine." Ginny said. She stood up and glared at those of her brothers that still didn't believe her. "I'm going to tell mummy about it. She'll believe me."

"Mummy! Guess what!" She called as she ran out of the room.

"She'd hopeless." Charlie sighed as he lay down on the couch picking up a book.

"You never know, Ginny might just surprise us." Bill said thoughtfully.

* * *

Years later Ginny stood at her wedding, still just as sure of herself as she had been all those years ago. She looked at Bill, who was standing right in front of her and smiled. "I told you didn't I?"

"I never fought with you about it did I? I was always on your side. You'll have to talk to Charlie and George though." Bill smirked.

"I've already had a word with George. He didn't like admitting my seniority. It was funny to watch though. Angelina got a kick out of it as well." Ginny giggled at the reminder with her chat with George.

Bill smiled as well, "I think I would have liked to see that too. Why didn't you wait until I was around?"

"You can be around when I talk to Charlie. You'll get to watch him lose money too. He owes me... five sickles I think." Ginny said.

Bill laughed, remembering their story time conversation, "That he does."

"Teaches him not to doubt me." Ginny said grinning happily at her success.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Bill said as Charlie approached holding a glass of firewhisky, dodging between dancers.

"How is the lovely Mrs. Potter this evening?" He asked her playfully.

"Absolutely wonderful. I was just talking about you actually."

"Is that so?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow. "And what were you saying?"

"I was telling Bill how you owe me five sickles." Ginny said grinning mischievously.

"Oh? What for?" Charlie asked, utterly perplexed.

"For not believing I would marry Harry Potter." Ginny said smugly.

"What about me now?" Harry asked as he snuck up behind Ginny and grabbed her hand. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you start to talk about me?"

Ginny blushed deeply, "We weren't talking about you. I just mentioned something from a long time ago."

"What?" Harry asked looking at her quizzically.

"Yes Ginny, do tell Harry what we were talking about." Charlie said snickering at his sisters' predicament.

"Bill, help please." Ginny said desperately.

Bill joined in his brothers laughter, "Oh no Gin, I really think Harry would like this story."

"What story?"

"Just a bet Charlie and I made when we were younger. It's nothing really." Ginny said desperately trying to change the subject.

"If you don't tell him I'm sure George will, and he'll make it much, much worse." Bill said.

"What on earth are you all talking about?" Harry asked.

"Alright fine." Ginny sighed, "when I was little, about four I think, I told Charlie I was going to marry you and he bet me five sickles I wouldn't. So I was just telling him that I have won and he owes me," She said quickly.

Harry fought back a smile that was trying to burst out. "When you were four?"

"I was little and, well... Bill was the one telling stories about you anyway." Ginny said trying to push it off on her brother.

"I might like to hear one of those someday." Harry smirked, unable to hold in him amusement.

"Trust me you do not want to hear a Princess Ginevra story." Charlie said.

"A what story?" Harry asked, his smirk widening.

"A Princess Ginevra story."

"I haven't heard that name in a while." Percy said as he walked up to the group. "Reminiscing about our childhood I presume?"

"Oh Merlin, must we all come together to make fun of me?" Ginny asked, putting her head in her hand. "Why don't we invite George and Ron over as well?"

"I wasn't making fun of you. I don't even know what you are all talking about." Percy said.

"Ginny was just saying how she has been convinced she'll marry me since Bill told her stories about me." Harry said.

Percy nodded, "Yes. I do remember quite a few of those. As I recall, you were always saving the beautiful princess Ginevra from evil Death Eaters and You-Know-Who." Percy said.

"Percy! You weren't supposed to tell him that! Since when have you been the one to make fun of me? That's Ron and George's job!" Ginny said giving her brother an appalled look, she had never though Percy would be the one to betray her secrets.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean upset you." Percy said apologetically.

"Come on Gin, it isn't a big deal. I think it's sort of cute." Harry said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"It's still embarrassing." Ginny said, although her blush did begin to fade more.

"And you don't have to tell me all about this. I can ask Ron later." Harry teased smiling.

Ginny gave him a wounded look, "You aren't supposed to be mean to your wife Harry!"

"I am so very sorry, 'Princess Ginevra'." Harry said still snickering slightly.

"You're horrible!" Ginny said pushing away from him.

"Oh come on Ginny, I'm only kidding. Like I said, it's cute. I always thought your crush on me was sort of cute."

"Harry," She giggled as he gathered her in his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Yes, Harry. In case you've forgotten three of Ginny's elder brothers are here." Charlie said cutting off the newlyweds kiss.

"Well I suppose they'll just have to get used to this. Ginny is a Potter now you know." Harry said grinning, he did however step back from Ginny and only keep hold of her hand.

"A frightening prospect. You just make sure to be nice to her." Bill said with a hint of threat in his voice.

"I will. It isn't a surprise is it? I mean you've been expecting this since childhood. What do you say Princess, want to dance?" He asked grinning fondly at his new wife.

"I think I'd like that good sir."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? I've been playing with this idea for ages and I thought it was high time I put it into action. My first ever fic with the Weasleys as little kids. I think I did a fairly good job. I'd love it if you'd tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
